Not Gay
by Belladonna-Veilsin
Summary: Thomas gets up to mischief while he lives with Harry. And Harry insists he's not gay. Spoilers for Blood Rites.


**H'okay, now here is the pairing: HarryxThomas. **

(-)

"So..." Thomas drawled, standing the doorway to my bedroom. "Mind if I sleep with you? It's freezing in here, even with the fire going."

I sleepily nodded, and Thomas climbed into bed with me. He scooted closer to me, wrapping cool arms around my waist. That made me wake up and get nervous. I don't think he noticed yet that I was naked under the covers. Oh, this could get very awkward.

As Thomas molded himself to my back, I prayed that he would fall asleep soon. Unfortunately, Thomas seemed to have other plans in mind. His hands went wandering around my chest, playing with my nipples a bit before he sent a hand down to my genital area. At the first brush of his hand against my penis, I shook involuntarily. "Harry? Are you okay?" Thomas asked, sounding concerned.

"Don't play dumb." I rolled my eyes.

"You're the one that said I could sleep in your bed when you happen to be naked. Go with it."

"I'm not gay, Thomas." I protested.

"You're enjoying this too much for you to be one-hundred percent straight."

"Who said I'm enjoying anything?"

Thomas reached below my waistline again, giving my dick a quick squeeze. "I think this is proof enough."

"I'm not gay." I insisted.

Thomas flipped me onto my back instead of my side and straddled me. I'm not sure when he got naked, but he must have been fast. As his erection rubbed against mine, I groaned. "You like my penis, Harry?"

"Shut up, Thomas."

He continued to thrust his penis against mine, and the really bad part was that I was getting close to orgasm courtesy of my older brother. "I'm not gay." I said, teeth gritted against the pleasurable sensations going through me.

"We'll see about that." Thomas said, and he went under the covers to suck me.

I couldn't stop the involuntary cry when I felt my dick go into his warm moist cavernous mouth. "Not gay." I insisted.

While he was out of my eyesight, Thomas was planning something else. I felt a finger probe between my ass cheeks, pushing on my tight ring of muscles. I gasped. "Not. Gay." I stubbornly grated out.

Thomas climbed up my body, kissing my lips and still playing with my anus. He kept barely opening the ring of muscles, just to tease me. But when I felt his meltingly hot penis right next to my opening, I shivered involuntarily. He thrust in without warning, making me cry out in surprise and pain. Though tears of discomfort were in my eyes, I stubbornly said, "I am not gay."

"We'll see." Thomas said, before pulling out and slamming back into me. I cried out helplessly.

"Thomas!" I protested. "Stop that!"

He merely thrust into me again, smiling at my unease. By his fifth thrust, he hit something good inside of me. I sucked in as much air as I could in my surprise. "Oh, I found it." Thomas teased, starting to give me quick shallow thrusts.

"Stop playing!" I objected.

"What, you want me to thrust into your ass hard enough to stimulate your prostate?" Thomas asked, a sly grin on his face.

"I'm not gay." I repeated.

"You just enjoy having a cock up your ass. Not gay at all, I see it now." Thomas teased sarcastically.

My own hard length was weeping precum, and I hoped that he hadn't noticed. "I don't enjoy having a cock in my ass." I argued, knowing it was a lie.

Thomas thrust in as hard as he could, and I cried out, feeling the pleasure for gay men that I fully denied feeling. "I'm not gay." I repeated.

Thomas stopped trying to thrust for argument's sake, and just kept thrusting in and out of my ass. It brought me such unadulterated pleasure, so full and whole that I couldn't deny myself any more.

Knowing Thomas, he was the only one I would back down to against this. "Fine! It feels great to have you fucking me, Thomas. Now let me cum!" I begged.

Thomas had a tight hold of my penis as he continued thrusting hard into me. The pleasant sensations of my rising desire to climax seemed to be clear to him, but I wasn't getting off that easy. "You can't come for a while now. I've got a tight grip, and you're just going to be unable to release until I'm satisfied with you."

I almost sobbed in pleasure as he kept thrusting into my prostate, making my need to come that much worse. "Thomas! Please!"

Thomas smirked. "Are you going to deny me this in the future?"

"What, fucking me? Hell no, if you make me feel this good." I admitted.

He continued to slam into my prostate, and I began to shake with my desperation to reach my orgasm. Thomas had some serious stamina, and I was impatient for relief. When I finally felt him shudder in pleasure, and the warmth of his orgasm was burning me from inside along with my own need to come, he let go of my penis, unsurprised at the instantaneous orgasm I had. I couldn't seem to calm my body down as it pumped more semen out of me, not letting the pleasure go. I put my arms around Thomas's neck, sobbing and thrusting down onto his somehow-still-hard cock. I couldn't stop my orgasm. Even when I had nothing left to shoot, I trembled with pleasure, unable to stop.

Thomas stroked my dick, keeping me going somehow. "Thomas!" I cried. "It feels so good! It won't stop!"

Thomas just grinned, continuing to stroke me. "Make it stop!" I begged. "It's too good! I'm going to melt."

When Thomas stopped stroking me, my orgasm petered out almost instantly. My breath was heaving, and I felt absolutely spent. "What the hell was that?" I asked, gasping.

"A White Court trick. I can manipulate your desire for orgasm until it prolongs it."

"That was fucking incredible."

"Don't you mean incredible fucking?" Thomas teased.

I frowned. "I'm not gay."

Thomas raised an eyebrow, skepticism plain on his face. "I'm bi." I corrected.


End file.
